sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Fegni
Anatomy/Biology Description: Fegni are a reptilian race, with earth colored skin tones and usually dark eyes. Males have a more humanoid look to them. Diet: Fegni are omnivorous, capable of eating small animals as well as fruits, vegetables, nuts, tubers, etc. Male Average height: 5’5” Average weight: 200lbs Average build: Varies, though all Fegni have dense musculature. Average lifespan: 700 years Female Average height: 8’ Average weight: 400 lbs Average build: Large, heavy musculature, arms almost to the floor. Average lifespan: 900 years Extra: Fegni have a second pair of ‘eyes’ in their foreheads, which give them thermal vision, provided the heat source is not obstructed. They can track heat left by a person, so long as it hasn’t faded, and can determine between natural heat and artificial head through the smell of the heat source. Fegni females, due to their massive size and strength, are easily capable of killing males and can cause extreme harm to other females. However, they;re usually mellow unless a nest or young are threatened. Male Fegni lack tails. All Fegni are resistant to toxins and venom, due to their reptilian nature. Politics System: 99% of all Fegni are part of the Oro Convent and follow The Way. Values: The Fegni value service, as most of their existence, the males served the females as the females laid and protected the eggs. Because of this, most Temple Guards are Fegni, as the Fegni essentially established the group. Religion(s): The Fegni had no religion prior to joining the Convent. Settlements/colonies: The Grand Temple of the Oro; the Fegni Temple; and Fegnas, their homeworld. Diplomacy: Fegni have no contact with other nations, except through the Convent. Age of spacefaring civilization: 890 Mya. The Fegni had just started experimenting with a prototype Hyperdrive when they met the Convent. Technology Military: The only military technology available to Convent members are what’s available to the Temple Guards, should one become a Guard. Civilian/Public: Convent Technology Overview: The Fegni didn’t have much in the way of technology before joining the Convent, but quickly became masters of using Hard Light weaponry, due to the heat sensing aspect of their physiology, giving them nigh uncanny ability to detect when someone was firing at them from behind, making them ideal Temple Guards. Racial Information Traditions: Aside from the tradition of service, female Fegni lay an entire clutch of eggs and the males essentially provide hunting and protection services for the female in exchange for fertilization rights. Entire tribes can spring up around a female with a nest of unfertilized eggs. Conflicts/Issues: the Fegni are one of the only races in the Convent to still infight, mostly due to mating and the occasional hunting of prey. Relevant history The Fegni evolved as a hunter-gatherer species for the longest time, somehow skipping advanced civilization and keeping tribes in power, consisting of two or three matriarchs and a horde of serving males, at least in mating season. Outside of that, Fegni tended to roam about. An Eosapian ship crashed down one day, the only remaining member dying a few hours after impact, imparting knowledge to the few Fegni that found it, giving them, essentially, an uplift. Those few Fegni started the Grand Tribe, the first one ever led by a male, and started forcing others to their will, teaching them how to plant and how to carefully cultivate the animals they hunted. During Mating Season, the competition for fertilization rights became a gladiatorial contest of skill, instead of bloodshed. As they started experimenting with flight and the hyperdrive from the Eosapian hive, a large Asteroid hit the planet, causing the start of a mass extinction event. Luckily, a Recon scout ship arrived and the scout ended up easily converting them into believers of the Way, which also saved the race. Since then, the Fegni have turned their combative and predatory ways into service to the Convent, establishing the Temple Guard and filling most of the ranks. The Fegni, due to their population and ease of reproduction, are the most populous race in the Convent and at least 1/5th of all Orot words come from the Fegni language. Category:Playable Race